Dean Thomas's Oscar Acceptance Speech
by ShayaCatalyst
Summary: A series of moviethemed diologue oneshots. The most mildly slashy slash there is. I have been told it's funny, but baisicly, when I watch a movie, I make Seamus and Dean watch it, too.
1. Academies

Soooooo. it just popped into my head last night watching the Academy Awards. alright so it's a kind of strange idea. i don't care. just read it! please?

And the winner for the Oscar for Costume Design is... DEAN THOMAS!

" This is a huge honor. I hate long acceptance speeches, so I'll make it fast. I'd like to thank Neville, our director for being so understanding when my designs were a week late, my family and my friends, and my boyfriend Seamus for making me come tonight, this is all your fault for being so damned supportive, thank you."

Hours later the winner of the costume design Oscar could have been seen, if anyone was looking, walking out a side door with his arm around the waist of an extremely tired looking blond boy. He was talking quietly.

" I can't believe you FELL ASLEEP while watching the Oscars live!"

" I was awake for your bit, you looked adorable up there, all nervous..."

" I'm never going to forgive you for making me go up there."

"You can't get nominated for an Oscar and not go! Was it really that bad?"

" Yes. It was awful."

" But you looked so pretty, all in the spotlight..."

"I felt like an idiot."

"love you"

"..."

"De-ean!"

" What?"

"please?"

"alright, love you too"

"good"

"good"

So, what did you think? did you notice that Dean didn't thank the academy? thats because i'm mad at them for not even mentioning RENT at all last night. Please Reveiw!


	2. WarOfTheWorlds

So i had an idea for a drabble the other night, and since it was movie themed (War Of The Worlds, but if you haven't seen it, this will still make sense) i thought i'd submit it as another chapter to my Oscar Acceptance drabble, to turn it into a sereis of movie themed oneshots which will be added to whenever inspiration strikes.

i probably wont add to it that often

also, in my mind, dean and seamus will always be together. someday i will write a deamusletsgettogether fic, but right now there are plenty out there, take your pick as to how they got together

and if you are planning on flamming, please don't. constructive critisism is welcome, but i don't say mean things about your pairings, do i? and now my note is probs longer than my fic. Oh well.

"Dean?"

"yeah?"

"If the world was taken over by manaicle robot aliens intent on the destruction of the human race , I'd protect you."

"Protect me?"

"mmhmm."

"Who says I'll be the one needing protection?"

"You artist types are all the same. Sweet but impractical. You'd panic at the sight of the first tentacle."

"Umm... Seamus?"

"yeah?"

"you were the one who screamed all the way through the movie."

"Yes, but-"

"But?"

"but that was a movie..."

"And you hid your eyes through the entire second half."

"yes, but-"

"and you didn't beilive me when I said it was over for ten full minutes."

"Dean!"

"Well it's true."

"Shut up."

"okay."

"really? Just like that? Will you shut up any time I ask nicely, or is this a one time deal?"

"You didn't ask nicely, and don't push your luck."


	3. DeadPoetsSociety

This fic is based around Seamus and Dean watching The Dead Poets' Society. If you haven't seen it, you should, it's incredible, but you should have no trouble following the nonexistent storyline. I'm actually not to sure about this one, so if it sucks, feel free to tell me.

Disclaimer- if I owned Seamus and Dean, the world would be a much nicer place.

and th

anks a million to my anonymous reviewer 3, you are very kind, and to any other reviewer I was enough of an idiot not to reply to, you guys all made me so very happy...

and now, on with the drabble!

"God, that's depressing"

"Suicide generally is"

"Well, you didn't tell me it was going to be a suicide movie, Finnegan"

"Of course not. You never would have agreed to rent it, and I couldn't. I was broke"

"You still are"

"So?"

"And don't you think maybe I wouldn't have rented a suicide movie because I don't want to see a suicide movie?"

"So?"

"So it's a pretty awful thing to do, tricking someone into getting all depressed"

"You don't seem all that depressed to me. And it's such a good movie, I just thought you should see it"

"To get a few tips? You're sick of me, so you rent a suicide movie as a sort of 'here's how' type of thing?"

"Don't be more of an idiot than you have to be, idiot"

"Honestly, how do I know it's not some subtle hint?"

"Couldn't be all that subtle if you've got it figured out so quick"

"I notice you aren't denying anything"


	4. Academies Again

"It's true, the costumes in that movie were incredible."

"I really hated the movie, though. It was so pointless. 'oh, I'm Marie Antoinette, I'm a poor little princess who's going to have her head lopped off!'"

"You just didn't like it because it had no gore, Shay."

"I don't only like gory movies. And you would have done the costumes better."

"I'm not doing costume design again ever. I just did it as a favor to Nev the first time, anyway."

"I thought he gave you the job as a favor, since you were doing the starving artist bit."

"I was not. I had plenty of respectable job offers."

"Like that one where the guy wanted to commission you to draw his girlfriend naked? I thought you said you would rather die. Or be evicted, which seemed rather likely."

"Since when have you been a realist?"

"Since forever."

"Liar."

"Am not."

"Are too"

"Am not!"

"Are too"

"Not!"

"Are too. Stop being childish."

"Why won't you do more costumes?"

"Because I hate it."

"If you did, we might be invited to the Academies again."

"Why would we want that?"

"It was fun."

"You fell asleep."

"I was tired."

"You can't even sit through the whole thing at home, and you want to go sit in an over-lit, over-crowded room full of people you don't know and probably don't want to just to fidget there rather than at home?"

"Yes."

"Then you'll have to find a way to get yourself invited."

"I will. And you can't come."


End file.
